Thinking
by Peanut Butter Rules
Summary: Jack is just thinking... about everything... (Some one-shots, arcs, etc) [I don't own ROTG] {Chap update: The pain was too much to bear}
1. Thinking

**Just Jack thinking...**

* * *

The wind blew leaves across the lake. In the middle of it was a boy. Don't be fooled, he may look like a teenager, but he's actually centuries old.

It was nighttime. The most peaceful night he ever had.

Jack scanned the starry sky and smiled.

It was amazing how much his life could change in a span of three days. First, he met the "Big Four", the ones he heard so much about, the ones he admired, the ones who protected the children of the world.

Then Manny chose him to work with them.

Could you believe it? Out of all the spirits across the globe, the Man in the Moon chose him, Jack Frost, the mischievous spirit with absolutely no sense of responsibility.

He even got his memories from before he became immortal. And after the battle with Pitch, the guardians welcomed him into the team.

He remembered feeling his heart beat rapidly in his ears when Jamie hugged him and when all the children looked at him- not through him.

That was the best day ever. Ever.

He looked up at the moon.

"Thanks," he whispered, before closing his eyes and falling fast asleep.

Unknown to him, the moon glowed brighter, as if smiling from above.

* * *

**Review please...**


	2. Nightmare

**Hiya! I actually wasn't planning to continue this but _pineapplefreak_ managed to convince me to make this into a series of one-shots. So, you should all thank _pineapplefreak_ !**

* * *

_Jack Frost looked around. Where was he? All around him was a deep fog. He couldn't even see his feet._

_"Hello?" he called, uncertainly, "Is anyone there? Hello?" _

_He walked around for what seemed like ages. But, slowly, the fog disappeared. _

_He was standing on ice that seemed to stretched for as far as his eye could see. He looked down at his reflection and almost tripped over his feet. _

_His _hair!_ His _eyes!_ They were _brown! _His skin wasn't as pale and he felt...warm. That was strange, considering he was standing barefoot on the ice. What was even more bizarre was that the s__oft snowflakes that melted on his arm felt... They felt cold._

_"Jack!"_

_That voice!_

_"Jack!"_

_The voice from his past, his memories! _

_"Jack, you came back!" He turned in the direction of the voice. It was a small girl with brown eyes and hair. Was that...? Could it be...?_

_His mouth opened and closed like a fish several times. "Are- are- are you real?"_

_The girl arched an eyebrow, "Really, Jack, what kind of question is that?" Her laugh sounded like tinkling bells. "Come on Jack, I missed you. And you said we would go skating together. You promised."_

_Jack, still in shock, stumbled over to her. He slipped a couple times but managed to regain his balance. _

_The girl held out her arms, gesturing to Jack, as snowflakes fell on her hair. "Come one. Just three more steps. Just like hopscotch."_

_He took one step. two steps. one more step to go. _

_His foot barely came off the ice before he heard a loud _CRACK!_ And he plunged into the water below._

_Above him, a blizzard raged._

* * *

"NO!" Jack shouted, his hand was out in front of him, reaching for someone that was no longer there.

He was back at his lake in Burgess. His skin was pale, his hair was white, and his eyes were blue once more.

"No, no, no, no...just a dream, Jack. It was just a dream." he tried to convince himself. But when he closed his eyes, he could still feel the rush of water in his ears, the coldness of loneliness.

It was not a good feeling, he could tell you that, personally.

But that, that, that was ... She was... It was her... Oh, how he missed her.

His thoughts were jumbled. The dream and the lack of sleep were both causing his mind to become numb.

_"Jack you promised." "Just like hopscotch." _It was those words that really caused him to become wistful, incomplete. Like his heart had been ripped to shreds and scattered in the wind.

The wind tried to comfort him. It ruffled his hair and danced around him like a child. A child.

That set Jack off. He brought his knees to his chest and sobbed in his arms.

* * *

Sandy had been spreading his dream sand to children around Burgess when he noticed the Moon become brighter. He waved at the Man in the Moon. MiM shown more light in one direction of Sandy as if gesturing him to follow.

And follow he did.

And that's where Sandy found Jack, sitting in a tree, curled into a ball with his head buried in his arms. The silent guardian floated down on his golden cloud. He heard sobbing sounds coming from the boy. His thin frame was shaking and his staff was clenched tightly in one hand.

He was not aware of the golden man just yet.

Sandy put a comforting a hand on Jack's shoulder. The Winter Spirit flinched and his head shot up. His tear stained face focused on Sandy, who formed a question mark above his head.

"Oh, it's nothing."

Sandy arched an eyebrow.

"Really, it's nothing."

Sandy's eyebrow didn't go down.

...

Jack sighed. "I just had a bad dream." He wiped his nose with his sleeve.

The older guardian gestured him to continue.

"It's seriously nothing. It was just a stupid ream."

Sandy eyes seemed to say, _You can tell me._

_Sigh _"Fine." Jack takes a deep breathe before continuing "At- at first, it was foggy. I was lost and I was alone. But when the fog cleared, I was on ice. It stretched for miles and miles... I looked down and saw my reflection. I was human again and I felt ... warm. Not like the warm feeling you feel when you're next to a fire. It was like there was a warmth all the way to the very core of my existence instead of the cold I am now," he said bitterly.

"And then I heard _her. _ It was _her."_

A question mark formed on top of Sandy's head.

"I saw, I saw...I saw my sister. She was right in front of me. She was talking. Said I promised we would go skating. She said she missed me. I wanted to say the same thing; that I missed her too. But I couldn't speak. I guess I was in shock or something.

"I walked towards her but just as I was about to grasp her hands-" Jack broke off and looked down. He was failing miserably to hold back tears.

The older guardian put a comforting hand on the younger guardian's shoulder.

"I was so close, but the ice cracked and I fell through." He looked up. "I was so close."

Sandy pulled Jack into a hug as the boy cried rivers into his shoulder. "I didn't even get to say good-bye."

The Sandman didn't know what to say so he just kept patting the boy's back.

"I miss her, Sandy. I miss them, my family."

Sandy pulled away from the hug and held his hands in front of Jack. There were four figures in one hand. A woman, a father, a teenage boy, and a younger girl. In the other hand there were all the guardians with Jack in the middle. He brought his hands closer together and a single word appeared above them in Sandy's elegant handwriting: _family. _

A smile appeared in Jack's face, it was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. He hugged the smaller man tightly, making the sand figures disappear. Sandy hugged back. with the same enthusiasm.

"Thanks, Sandy. I really needed that."

Sandy just smiled. ** No problem, Jack.**

* * *

**I'm not that creative so feel free to drop requests.**

**Read and Review!**

**:D**


	3. Meeting

**Hiya!**

* * *

"Frostbite's late," Bunnymund grumbled and winced as North patted him hard on the back.

"Relax, Bunnymund. The boy still new, yes?" North asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

Bunny replied, "Well, he betta come-"

"Yes, he better come," Tooth interrupted him, "I have to check on how well he's been brushing his teeth!" Her tiny helpers chirped in agreement; Baby Tooth chirped the loudest.

Sandy and Bunny rolled their eyes.

"Anywa', he beta' come or I'll-" Bunny stopped dead still when he felt something cold poking his back.

"You'll do what, Kangaroo?" asked a familiar voice.

Bunny whirled around so fast, you could hear the air _whooshing_.

His surprised expression melted into one of annoyance. He growled, "About time ya bloody showpony."

Tooth and North shouted, "Jack!" Sandy gave two thumbs up.

"It's about bloody time, you show pony. You're late," Bunny said.

Jack walked on the balls of his feet, his staff resting on his shoulder. "Actually, I'm right on time." he gestured to the clock. "I came exactly at three o'clock." He smirked. "You can't get anymore precise than _that_."

"Oh, you-"

North interrupted him, "Bunny, it matters not. He came at three, yes?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Anyways, back to the meeting-"

"What is this _meeting _about, anyways?" Jack asked. He said "meeting" with a mocking gesture.

"We have two meetingz every year and we just reflect on how year has been. We did not have one last year because of Pitch incident."

Seeing Jack's slightly confused face, the gift giver continued. "Me first. This year Christmas was a success! I got more cookies! More believers on zhe globe. Children are happy!" He pointed to the globe for emphasis. Then he quickly pointed his beefy finger at Jack, giving the startled boy an invitation to pick off where he had left off.

"Uh...ok then... Well, I've been spreading around snow days and fun around to the children. And, since more children see me, I've been making sure that everyone has ...uh... fun..." Jack trailed off.

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Is that all, sweety?" Tooth asked.

Jack rubbed his head. "Uh... well, Jamie is excited about the end of January since there'll only be a couple more months of school..." He fiddled with his staff, tossing it from one hand to the other. "Uh, I think that's all."

North patter him - hard- on the back. "That okay. Your first time," the big man said. "Tooth's turn."

"ok." Tooth flew around them. "Guess what?!"

"What?" Jack asked.

"You have to guess," she sang.

"Uh, did you get more teeth?"

"No. - well, yes, but that's not it."

"Did-"

Bunny covered the boy's mouth with his paw. "Don't bother, mate. This can go on foreva." He turned to Tooth and raised his eyebrow. His expression conveyed a single thought. _Really?_

"Okay, okay." Baby Tooth nuzzled her mother's face. Tooth continued, "Thanks to Jack's idea, I had decided to promote Baby Tooth to my right-hand-man... Or should I say right-hand-girl?" Tooth's right-hand-girl chirped in delight and flew circles around Jack. Tooth kept talking "She's in charge of organizing and directing the teeth collecting teams."

"I'm so happy for you, BT," the Winter spirit said as Baby Tooth landed on his shoulder. He even flashed her his famous sparkling smile. Tooth (the big Tooth, not Baby Tooth) took this to her advantage and opened his mouth to inspect his pearly whites.

Sandy facepalmed. He made a sand image of two hands leaving a mouth. His message, of course, was ignored. No surprise there...

Good thing North took care of that problem even without Sandy's sand messages. "Tooth, hands out of mouth."

"Yesh pleash." Jack attempted to say before Tooth took her hands out with a delighted look.

Tooth cheered, "Your teeth are as white as ever!" Then her expression changed. "Unlike some of the children around the world. Their Teeth aren't as white as yours, Jack. Their teeth get yellower every year." Turning to North and Bunny, she continued, "I really wish you two would STOP GIVING THEM CANDY!"

North and Bunny took a step back in reply to sudden outburst.

"But it's Christmas, the best holiday ever!"

"Hey wait a bloody min-" Jack covered Bunny's mouth.

Tooth gestured to Sandy. "Your turn Sandy."

Sand gave a thumbs up. A smiling sand child appeared fast asleep over his head. A silent snore emitted from the child's mouth along with a cloud, showing the child's dream. In the dream stood all five of the Guardians. Jack squealed in delight and pointed to his sandy image. :)

Sandy rolled his eyes - again - and passed the torch to Bunny.

The Easter Kangaroo - I mean, the Easter Bunny - harrumphed. "Anywa', I just started paintin ma googies and making ma choco-"

"Chocolate?" Tooth finished for him, her arms crossed.

"Er, yeah. Well, I'm planning for this coming Easter to be perfect. That means you will _not _ruin this Easter like you did last year with Pitch, Frostbite." He said the last sentence to Jack.

The young boy put his hands up in surrender. His eyes flashed an expression. However, the expression flashed too quickly or anyone to catch it. "Don't worry, I don't plan to. Your Easter will be perfect this year."

He backed up towards a window. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be going now. I've got fun times and snowball fights to spread."

And with that, he flew out the window.

* * *

**And everything was going so well...**

**.**

**Review please!**

**~PBR**


	4. Why?

**I kinda felt sad for writing this...**

* * *

Jack knew he was dying.

The wound... the pain... it was too much... too much to bear.

His vision was edged with darkness, leeching over his vision like shadows flickering in the candle light.

He knew he should move to somewhere safe but his limbs felt so heavy, almost numb. Was that from the blood loss? He wasn't sure. His mind was cloudy like the clouds covering the moon.

The night sky was darker than ever without the soothing moonlight. It reminded him of when he first awakened as the spirit Jack Frost. He felt tired but was too afraid to close his eyes for he knew he would never get chance to open them again.

He had heard the saying that when you die, you see your whole life flash before your eyes. For him, this was not the case. All he saw was a numbing darkness. However, he did think of his sister, Jamie, little Sophie, the Guardians, and even the Man in the Moon.

He had no regrets except one. He hadn't gotten the chance to apologize for the Easter Fiasco right before he became a Guardian.

Through the fog, his mind filled with anger and guilt and sorrow. Anger at himself for letting himself be tricked. Guilt for being so gullible. And sorrow for ruining everything. But that was no surprise. He was notorious for ruining everything. It was what he was good at. His only talent.

He didn't deserve to be called a Guardian. After all, he was at the top of the Naughty List.

He fumbled for his staff, the only connection he had to the wind for three hundred years. His hand grasped empty air. His staff... where was it? What happened to it? He couldn't remember. All he remembered was... pain. The thought of something terrible had happened to his staff had sucked all the oxygen out of his lungs. _Panic. _

He couldn't breathe! How do you breathe again? It started with sucking in but what came after that? What came after that?

_Panic._

He struggled and flailed his limbs the best he could.

_Panic._

His vision grew darker.

_Panic._

He coughed until he finally sucked a breath-

-And exhaled.

Relief flooded his system but it was short-lived as the blinding pain attacked again

He was sure he coughed out blood hence the coppery taste on his taste buds and the warm liquid running down his chin. His ribs ached from the his shallow, ragged breathing.

Why did everything have to happen to him? He had to deal with three hundred years of... of... the words escaped him.

He longed to see something other than darkness. He longed to feel something other than this _incomplete_ feeling. It nagged at him from deep inside his mind. There was nothing he could do about it now.

He finally let his eyelids close, knowing that he won't be getting a sweet dream from Sandman.

The last thing he heard was _silence_.

And the last thing he saw was _darkness_.

This time, there was no moon - no one - to comfort him.

* * *

If Jack had lived a minute longer, he would've heard shouts, he would've felt warm hands picking him up, and would've felt salty drops of water fall on his pale skin and into his soaked, crimson-dyed hair.

* * *

**Review please!**

**~PBR**


End file.
